


How

by TheAlduinBane



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Introspection, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlduinBane/pseuds/TheAlduinBane
Summary: How can you love a man from the past?





	How

She really can’t put her finger into it. 

Surely, they’re used to girls screaming, crying, pulling at their limbs, begging for any small fragment of their attention.  
They’re rockstars, and they do as all rockstars do. 

But they weren’t just rockstars, they were also legends. 

Protected by the vastness of their history. The narrative woven around them for years. All the stories and the songs. God, the songs. 

They were four boys from Liverpool of all places. Did they know they were going to leave a legacy? Did they know after 7 Grammys, 8 anthologies, 2 members dead, a knighthood, and 50 years later, 

a girl would fall in love with one of them? 

She really can’t put her finger into it. She knew them ever since she was born, of course. With a father and a grandfather playing the cassette every morning with their songs. It was how she learned the Letter B and all the words that start with it. 

They were always at the back of her mind. She appreciated them. Listened to their songs once in a while. She remembered that her child self was particularly enamoured by one of them. The one with the droopy doe eyes. 

But now that she was at the brink at adulthood, he was just a figment at the back of her mind. Like a childhood sweetheart filled with feelings of nostalgia. 

Having recently moved, she found their old CD. Greatest Hits, it said. Which triggered a chain of events that lead her to watching all their recordings throughout the years. 

As she watched Paul McCartney sing Yesterday, it struck her. This wasn’t a fleeting fantasy or a passing fandom. No. She was in love with him. 

Could that even be possible? Why does she feel like she knows him? Why does it unsettle her that this man in black and white feels like an actual person? 

Well he is an actual person. Still alive and touring, 75 years old and counting. His story wasn’t over yet, his narrative still goes on. Which doesn’t make her problem less complicated. 

She was in love with who he was. From 50 years ago. A mop top 23 year old singing Yesterday. 

How can you love a man from the past?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I just had to get it out. I had tears in my eyes watching Yesterday. I felt this extreme pull I haven't felt in a very very very long time. I'm delusional don't listen to me haha


End file.
